


Dinner Prep

by Lord_Berkut



Series: Wintery FE Fluff [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: There will be no frick fracking on or near the food.





	Dinner Prep

"Time to grope the turkey!" 

"No Vy, we aren't groping a turkey." Roshea sighed as he tied an apron over his lavender sweater. 

"Wait, is it really groping if it's a corpse?"

"Vy, that's necrophilia."

"So that's what it's called. I figured groping would be the less creepy term of the two for prepping the turkey."

"Or we can just call it dinner prep, the straight forward term. Go get your apron, I'm pretty sure they won't like random stains in the turkey from your shirt."

"Oh yeah." Vyland chuckled


End file.
